The Ninth Life
by my darling scarlett
Summary: Bexi was a cat. She couldn't die.   Post OGSY. Just a drabble sort of thing. This is my first fanfiction, ever. So, sorry if it kinda, sorta, totally sucks.


My wrist, with its flawless porcelain skin, was bleeding. It was the only perfect place on my body. And now it was ruined. Soiled. Just like everything else I was. A flawed existence. That's all I was.

I stared at it. There really was no reason for me to be gazing so intently at my wrist. The four people in the room were watching me, and waiting. They wanted to know what I would do next. They wanted to know what I was doing _now_.

But I didn't know. I don't think I ever really knew.

It was an epiphany. That's what it was. A sudden realization.

"Bexi," Joe knocked me out of my trance with his careful voice, "are you alright?"

I looked at him. I _saw_ him. I realized how old he had gotten. He was no longer the carefree bachelor. His forehead was creased with worry that came and never left him. For the first time, I saw him as my elder. He wasn't a peer like the other two in the room. He was my father's age. Joseph Solomon wasn't the man who had been convinced to join the Circle of Cavan by my mother anymore.

Nobody was the same. We were all older now than we were yesterday.

"Yes," I answered. My voice was gone. It was a breathy whisper now.

I saw their faces. They weren't worried about the cut. They knew it would do no harm to me. I was Bexi the Cat. I had black hair and green eyes. I had nine lives. I couldn't die.

"We should go," Zach suggested, "before they catch up to us."

Zach, my brother. The only one younger than me. He shouldn't have followed his oldest brother's footsteps straight to the front door of Blackthorne.

I suppose my mother had something to do with it. Goddamn fiery-haired beauty.

Cammie was good for him. He left that place.

Zach turned and started walking. Cammie turned her lower-body. And, taking one last look at me, followed the legend of Zachary Goode.

I looked at Matt, and he looked at me. My brother, Matt, who looked so much like my other brother, watched me as I stood with my scratch and new eyes.

But, even though he had the same hair and eyes as Christian, he did the one thing the oldest of use would never do. He hugged me.

I just stood there. Then he pulled away and followed the legacy that was Cameron Morgan.

Joseph Solomon did nothing. When I looked at him, he didn't pause and spare me a glance. He just walked away. But he didn't follow anybody, but his own footsteps that he had made in earlier times, an earlier life.

I didn't know who to follow. My mother. My brothers. A man who had been a distant nightmare until recently. A girl that was the exact opposite as me, and blended in.

I was Bexi the Cat as a spy. The girl who was hard to kill. The one who didn't make any noise as she moved. Eyes would draw to me, just like a black panther in the jungle. Everyone knows what comes next.

As a nineteen year old, I was just Bexi. A drop-dead beauty. I had a boyfriend. He was on my team. Just like my brother. And my best friends. Troy. Matt. Shane. Chase. Jack. The only family I ever felt at home with.

Now, one by one, they were dropping dead. Because of my actual family. She was doing what she did to my father and sister.

I wouldn't let anything else happen.

I looked down at my scratch. I'm a spy, not a superhuman. And I could die just like everyone else. And I did.

I died alone and imperfect.

Name: Bexi Marie Rossi

Family: Unknown

Team (if applicable): Troy (deceased); Matthew; Shane (deceased); Chase (deceased); Jack (deceased)

Time of Death: March 21, 2011

Cause of Death: Unknown

Witness Accounts: Former Agent Solomon was the last to see Agent Bexi. Claims she was alive and well. Rogue Blackthorne student Zachary Goode states the only harm to her was a small scratch on her wrist. Please note Blackthorne trains assassins. Agent Matt asserts that the deceased operative did act a little out of the ordinary in the moments leading up to her death. Both boys deny, despite sharing strong physical similarities with Agent Rossi and each other, any familial relationships. Gallagher student Cameron Morgan refused to testify her account of what happened, and was held for withholding evidence in a classified investigation. Within the week of being contained in a top-security holding cell, she disappeared. None of the other witnesses could thenceforth be found.

EDIT: As of the third of April of 2011, Matthew McCarthy was found dead in a way similar to Agent Rossi. The death of Agent McCarthy marked the last of the team that were once the youngest and greatest agents the CIA had seen since Agent Morgan was considered KIA. It was found that all six agents were assassinated in an extremely comparable fashion. Upon further investigation, there is one thing in common. The one thing that was thought to have been killed by the COC for double-crossing them.

EDIT: The death of this agent has led to an all out investigation. Any further related updates will now go into a classified file. Until the investigation is satisfied, the death of Agent Rossi and team will be marked as 'Cold Case.' Please refer to case file marked 'The Ninth Life' for any additional leads.


End file.
